


And in the silence, a whisper.

by shamelessnameless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, a tiny mentioning of non-con
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessnameless/pseuds/shamelessnameless
Summary: Du bist elf, als du ihn das erste Mal siehst und wenn du (Jahre später) ehrlich zu dir bist, wusstest du es schon damals.Draco nach dem Krieg.





	And in the silence, a whisper.

Du bist elf, als du ihn das erste Mal siehst und wenn du (Jahre später) ehrlich zu dir bist, wusstest du es schon damals. Dein ungelenker Versuch dich mit ihm anzufreunden; Jahre später ist er dir schrecklich peinlich, aber du bist elf und deine Welt besteht aus Menschen, die so sprechen wie du, die so herablassend sind wie du, die wie du Wert legen auf Blutslinien, auf Zaubereigeschichte, auf die sogenannten guten Familien. Du bist elf, als du zum ersten Mal auf Ablehnung stoßt und dein elfjähriges Ich weiß nicht, wie darauf reagieren und so reagierst du über. 

Hogwarts ist fabelhaft, fremd und verstörend, sogar für dich. Du findest schnell Freunde in deinem Haus, denn natürlich gehst du wie alle vor dir nach Slytherin und natürlich bist du schnell der liebste Schüler deines Hauslehrers. Hochmut hat dir dein Vater als das natürlichste der Welt beigebracht und so läufst du hochmütig durch die Gänge mit elf und zwölf und dreizehn und vierzehn und dann sogar noch eine Weile mit fünfzehn bevor die Welt um dich herum zusammenbricht. Mit sechzehn bist du verzweifelt, abgrundtief verzweifelt und lange Nächte liegst du in deinem Bett und willst weinen aber kannst nicht. Du schaust auf dein Leben und siehst nur Trümmer und trotzdem versuchst du zu bleiben wie du bist, versuchst Potter und Weasley und Granger zu behandeln wie der Dreck, der sie doch sind, wie der Dreck, als der dein Vater sie bezeichnet, als der dein Lord sie bezeichnet und doch – so viele Momente sitzt du in der Großen Halle und fragst dich, was passieren würde, wäre dein Vater hier und du würdest aufstehen und ihm sagen, dass du müde bist und etwas Hilfe brauchst, etwas Trost. Du siehst sein Gesicht vor dir, in seiner Reaktion auf dich hasserfüllt. Spielst du das gleiche Gedankenspiel mit Potter an Stelle deines Vaters durch, kommst du nicht umhin zu denken, dass Potter dir helfen würde, auch wenn er dich hasst. 

Das Ende ist grausam und nach dem Ende hört die Grausamkeit nicht auf. Irgendwann in den letzten Monaten siehst du die Sinnlosigkeit deines Hasses ein und denkst du zurück an dich selbst mit elf, mit zwölf und dreizehn und vierzehn, sogar mit fünfzehn und sechzehn und siebzehn fühlst du dich unendlich müde. Denkst du zurück an all die Dinge, die du Potter an den Kopf geworfen hast, fühlst du dich unendlich klein. 

Es ist Potter, der sich in den Prozessen für dich und deine Familie stark macht, Potter, der euch allen Askaban erspart. Es gibt einige Momente während der Prozesse, einige so schmerzhafte Momente, dass du Potter am liebsten bitten würdest, es gut sein zu lassen, dich gehen zu lassen. Du fühlst so viel, dass die Aussicht auf das langsame Absterben deiner Selbst verlockend ist; du fühlst so viel, dass Askaban sich besser anhört, als das weitere Durchleben deiner Scham. 

Es ist Grangers Nebenbemerkung nach einem Verhandlungstag über die fehlende psychiatrische Praxis in der Zaubereikultur, die dich darauf bringt, dass es irgendwo da draußen Hilfe geben muss für Leute wie dich, die sich selbst hassen, aber deine Suche bleibt erfolglos. Deine Angst ist zu groß um einen der muggelstämmigen Zauberer oder Hexen um Hilfe zu bitten und jede Therapiesitzung, die du in der Muggelwelt nimmst, lässt dich nur verlorener zurück. Du verstehst Telefone nicht, du verstehst die Terminregelung nicht, du verstehst nicht, was zum Merlin eine Krankenversicherung sein sollst. Da draußen ist eine ganze Welt, deren Geheimnisse dir verschlossen bleiben und du wünschst dir, dass du zurückgehen könntest in der Zeit und Muggelstudien belegst und verstehst. Du wünschst dir, dass du nicht so arrogant und rassistisch aufgewachsen wärst, denn deine Welt wäre reicher, hättest du sie mit dem Gerede von der Wichtigkeit des Blutes und der Abstammung nicht künstlich klein gehalten. 

Du leidest und du weißt es, aber gleichzeitig fühlst du, dass du dein Leid verdient hast. So oft wachst du nachts auf und hast Dumbledores Gesicht vor dir, oder Snapes oder Potters und dann kannst du nicht einschlafen, zählst die Stunden, erinnerst dich an Umbridge und was du in ihrem Namen getan hast und lautlose, heiße Tränen der Scham laufen dir in der Dunkelheit über die Wangen. 

Die anderen haben weniger Probleme, Goyle und Zabini und Parkinson, laufen weiter mit der Nase in der Luft herum, aber du, du hast nicht nur deine eigenen Überzeugungen verloren, deine Familie hat auch ihr Ansehen in eurer alten Welt verloren. Du weißt, dass einige Todesser dich oder deinen Vater oder deine Mutter nur allzu gerne in die Hände bekommen würden und der Gedanke lässt dich einerseits auf ein schnelles Ende deiner Selbst hoffen, andererseits – hast du überlebt um dann von jemandem wie Avett oder Macnair umgebracht zu werden?

Du vermeidest jeden Gedanken an alles was Potter durchgestanden haben muss, an alles was Weasley und Granger durchgestanden haben müssen. Wenn du es nicht tust, bist du für Tage ein Wrack. 

Potter kehrt nicht nach Hogwarts zurück und Weasley auch nicht. Du siehst Granger kurz, die Sonderprüfungen zu Beginn des Schuljahres ablegt und dann hinaus verschwindet in eine andere Welt. Potter und seine Freunde sind direkt nach der Schlacht auf der Höhe ihres Einflusses, aber was interessiert es dich. Dich interessiert nur einen Tag zu überstehen, nach dem anderen, mehr nicht. 

Depression, sagen die Muggelbücher, die du dir heimlich besorgst, post-traumatische Belastungsstörung, Panikattacken, Selbstmordgedanken. Vieles sagen sie dazu, wie du mit dir selbst umgehen solltest; nichts davon hältst du ein. 

Stattdessen schneidest du dir tief in den Arm nach einem verlorenen Quidditch-Spiel, deine Schuld, denn der Schnatz flog zwei Meter unter dir, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hast du den ganzen Tag schon gedacht, dass die Welt um dich herum in Watte gepackt sei, konntest dich kaum bewegen auf deinem Besen und so packt der neue Sucher der Ravenclaws dir den Sieg vor den Augen weg. Er ist ein Junge aus einer Muggelfamilie mit hübschen grünen Augen, die dich zu sehr an Potters erinnern. 

Deine Beziehung zu deinen Eltern ist bereits zum Zerreißen gespannt, als dein Vater über Weihnachten eine abfällige Bemerkung über Potter macht und du die Beherrschung verlierst. Wie konntest du mich zum Todesser werden lassen, schreist du, wie konntest du mich nicht beschützen, wie konntest du ernsthaft diese Idiotie vom reinen Blut glauben? Dein Vater herrscht dich an, deine Mutter schreit und in fürchterlicher Wut holst du aus und gibst deinem Vater eine Ohrfeige. Er ist nicht mehr dein Vater; war er es jemals? Dass er dich danach mit dem Crucio-Fluch belegt ist nur folgerichtig.

Das Aurorenteam, das in eurem Wohnzimmer landet während du keuchend vor Schmerz auf dem Boden liegst, besteht aus zwei Auroren, die du nicht kennst und Potter. Stimmen überschlagen sich, während du das Gesicht in den Teppich drückst. Als dir Potter die Hand auf die Schulter legst, heulst du bereits und dann – kannst du nicht aufhören, erzitterst als dein Vater seine Stimme erneut erhebt. Raus, befiehlt Potter und einen Moment später seid ihr allein und alles was du hörst, ist dein keuchender Atem, alles, was du spürst ist Potters Hand, die weite warme Kreise auf deinem Rücken zieht, dir über das Haar streichelt, ganz langsam. 

Dank Potter kommt dein Vater wieder nicht nach Askaban und du bist halb froh, halb traurig darüber. 

Zurück in Hogwarts gibst du deine Position als Sucher auf, gibst deine Position als Vertrauensschüler auf. Fast ausschließlich sitzt du in der Bibliothek und deine Noten am Ende des Jahres reflektieren deine Einsamkeit. Granger wäre stolz, denkst du und statt Bitterkeit, spürst du Sehnsucht nach ihrer nervigen Stimme. 

Nach Hogwarts ist da nichts. Du bewirbst dich halbherzig auf einige Positionen und erfährst so, dass deine Familiengeschichte in der neuen Zeit nicht mehr zu negieren ist. Draco Malfoy als Heiler? Draco Malfoy im Ministerium? Draco Malfoy als Lehrer in Hogwarts? Undenkbar, teilt man dir mit, eine Schande wäre dies für unsere Institution. Und so sitzt du zuhause herum, bis du es nicht mehr aushältst und zu weit entfernten Bekannten in die USA reist, die von euren kleinen europäischen Kriegen eher amüsiert sind. 

Die nächsten Monate bist du so einsam, dass du deine Verzweiflung fast schmecken kannst. Du findest eine Anstellung bei einem freischaffenden Heiler, der dich tiefer in die Welt der Zaubertränke einführt, aber du schaffst es nicht, mit ihm oder einem deiner Kollegen eine Beziehung aufzubauen, die über mehr hinaus geht, als ein Hallo am Morgen, Smalltalk über den Tag und dann ein trauriges Auf Wiedersehen am Abend. 

Nach einigen Jahren, auch wenn es dir so vorkommt, als seien es nur Monate gewesen, liest du im Tagespropheten von der Verlobung von Harry James Potter und Ginevra Weasley und nimmst endlich den Mut zusammen eine dieser Muggelbars zu besuchen, die nur für Männer da sind, von deren Existenz du schon lange weißt, aber seit Jahren versagst du dir jede Art des Trostes. Anscheinend ist dein Typ gefragt und mit dröhnendem Bass im Ohr hört niemand wie du Harry flüsterst als du kommst. 

Du schickst Potter eine Eule mit Gratulation, weil es sich so gehört, weil du ihm ernsthaft nur das Beste wünschst. Du schickst Potter ganz sicher keine Eule mit Gratulation, da du nur einmal, ein einziges Mal noch, von ihm hören willst, bevor du ihn dir für immer aus dem Kopf schlagen wirst. Potter schreibt nicht zurück. 

Stattdessen rempelt er dich in der brechend vollen Winkelgasse kurz vor Weihnachten an, als du das erste Mal seit Jahren beschließt, deine Eltern wieder zu sehen, auch wenn du dir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nimmst, anstatt bei ihnen zu wohnen. Potter sieht müde aus, abgehetzt, aber seine Hochzeit im kommenden Mai gilt auch als Ereignis des Jahres. Angeblich kosten Einladungen auf dem Schwarzmarkt 300 Galleonen. 

Es bist du, der vorschlägt das Einkaufen kurz ruhen zu lassen und für einen Moment ein Butterbier bei Tom zu trinken, deinem griesgrämigen Wirt. Die Worte sind aus deinem Mund bevor du dir helfen kannst und dann würdest du am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, aber zu deiner Überraschung nimmt Potter ohne zu zögern an. Zu deiner Überraschung sieht Potter erleichtert aus. 

Euer Gespräch ist peinlich, bis du ihn bittest nicht so zu tun, als würde er dich plötzlich mögen. Potter lacht und lehnt sich vor und etwas von der fürchterlichen Formalität verliert sich zwischen euch. Dass du in die USA gegangen bist, findet er spannend, bis du lapidar deine Gründe aufzählst, woraufhin sich seine dunklen Brauen zusammenziehen und sein Tonfall deutlich kälter wird. 

Könntest du zurücknehmen, was du gesagt hast, würdest du es; Potter soll nicht denken, dass du nicht weißt, dass du dein jetziges Leben verdient hast. Aber wer, wenn nicht Potter sollte wissen, wie wenig Wahl du hattest; wer wenn nicht Potter, sollte verstehen, dass du mit deinem dunklen Mal praktisch schon geboren wurdest? Du bittest Tom, die Butterbiere auf deine Rechnung setzen zu lassen, behauptest zu spät zu kommen zu einem wichtigen Termin und lässt Potter sitzen, ignorierst seine Bitte einen Moment zu warten. Stattdessen trittst du hinaus auf die Muggelseite und läufst und läufst bis dich deine Füße kaum noch tragen. Als du zurück in deinem Zimmer bist, heulst du in dein Kissen wie ein kleiner Junge. 

Potter schreibt dir, zu deiner großen Verwunderung einen langatmigen Brief, in dem er seine Hoffnung zum Ausdruck bringt, dass du ihn nicht hast sitzen lassen, weil du dachtest, dass er sauer auf dich sei, vielmehr sei er sauer, auf eine Gesellschaft, die vom Hass auf Gemischtblütler einfach willenlos zum Hass auf ehemalige Todesser umschlagen würde, ungeachtet eventueller alter Sympathien. Du starrst auf deinen nackten Unterarm nach seinem Brief und in einem Anfall von Wut, wie du sie noch nie gekannt hast, reißt du an deinem eigenen Arm mit deinen Fingern, beißt in diese gottverdammte Schlange, kratzt mit den Fingernägeln an ihr, bis dein Arm eine blutige, schmerzende Masse ist und Tom von außen gegen deine Tür hämmert. Du antwortest Potter nicht. Tom legt einen Arm um deine bebenden Schultern und sagt dir, dass du nicht so hart sein sollst zu dir selbst. 

Du fliegst nicht nach den Ferien zurück in die USA; du sagst deinen Eltern nicht, dass du weiter in London bist. Stattdessen bietet dir Tom eine Stelle als Helferlein für alles im Tausch für Unterkunft und drei Mahlzeiten und du nimmst an. 

Entgegen deiner Erwartungen, macht dir die Arbeit Spaß, vor allem wenn du auf skurrile, verwirrende Geschöpfe triffst, die nicht einmal du davor kanntest. Was macht es da schon, dass Draco Malfoy auf den Knien die Toilette eines Gastes schrubbt? Zum ersten Mal seit langem hast du nicht das Gefühl zu viel nachdenken zu müssen, wachst mit einem leichten Herzen am Morgen auf, kannst aufstehen, ohne dich zu fühlen, als hättest du keine Sekunde geschlafen. 

Du fängst eine Affäre mit einem Vertreter für Steinkessel an, der ein- oder zweimal im Monat bei euch schläft. Der Sex ist nicht zärtlich, der Sex reißt dich fast entzwei, aber genau das ist es, was du anscheinend brauchst, den Vertreter über oder hinter dir und du selbst reduziert auf nichts weiter als dein Keuchen, dein Flehen. Gerne sagt er dir, wie schön du bist, gebe es nicht deine hässlichen Makel und fährt mit den Fingern über deine Narben von Potter, von dir selbst, dein Mal. 

Er hat dich auf dem Rücken, die Hand an deiner Kehle, die dritte Runde obwohl du seit dem Beginn der zweiten bittest, dass er dich gehen lassen soll, selbst nicht mehr weißt, ob du noch aus Spaß bittest oder es ernst meinst mit dem Aufhören, als ein Team Auroren mit einem Lähmungszauber nicht nur die Tür aus den Angeln ausheben, sondern auch ihn in dir einfrieren. Die Panikattacke, die du hast, als du Potter und Weasley durch die Tür kommen siehst, ist so schlimm, dass du in Ohnmacht fällst, bevor er aus dir raus ist. 

Potter sitzt an deinem Bett als du in St. Mungo’s zu dir kommst. Soll ich deine Eltern benachrichtigen, fragt er und du lachst so sehr, dass dein Lachen ganz plötzlich zu Schluchzen wird, dass du an deinem Lachen fast erstickst. Draco, sagt Potter hilflos neben dir und du weißt nicht, ob er deinen Namen jemals zuvor benutzt hat; der Gedanke lässt dich noch mehr lachen. 

Dein Verleger stellt sich als Verleger für allerlei schwarze Magie heraus. Weasley verkneift sich keinen der Witze, die er über dich machen kann, als er und Potter dich verhören; Potters Stimme wird immer gereizter, bis er Weasley herauswirft. Falls du versuchst meine Ehre zu beschützen, sagst du, hättest du vielleicht in der fünften Klasse anfangen sollen. Potter lacht nicht. 

Zurück im Tropfenden Kessel lässt dich Tom so lange Kartoffeln mit der Hand schälen, dass du dir schwörst niemals wieder etwas mit Kartoffeln zu essen. Potter kommt zu deinem großen Entsetzen nun öfter vorbei, in seiner Mittagspause oder nach der Arbeit, nicht immer nur auf ein Butterbier. Ein, zweimal sitzt er noch gegen drei Uhr an deiner Theke und ihr seid beide nicht ganz nüchtern und das Leben ist seltsam leicht. 

Wusstest du schon immer, dass du Männer magst, fragt er dich zwei Monate vor seiner Hochzeit (die Schwarzmarktpreise der Einladungen sind auf 500 Galleonen angestiegen). Du hältst inne und erinnerst dich an seine Augen damals beim Umhänge abstecken, erinnerst dich wie du dich gefühlt hast als er dich nicht mochte. Ich wusste es, als ich elf war, sagst du und schaust ihn sehr vorsichtig nicht an. 

Potter kommt nach eurem Gespräch nicht mehr vorbei und du verbietest dir, darüber nachzudenken, machst deine Arbeit, gehst früh ins Bett und niemand muss wissen, dass du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst, dich aus dem Fenster zu werfen. 

Der Tagesprophet bringt eine Sonderausgabe zur geplatzten Hochzeit von Potter und Weasley. Du verbietest dir auch darüber nachzudenken. 

Potter bucht das Zimmer neben dir und sitzt die nächsten Wochen mit Tarnumhang neben dir hinter der Theke um sich zu betrinken und um wütend oder traurig durch die Gegend zu starren. Da Tom dir nicht erlaubt ihn rauszuschmeißen, leistest du ihm Gesellschaft bis er nach oben in sein Zimmer wankt, hörst dir an, was auch immer er dir erzählt. Die Geheimnisse, die du erfährst, wenn er nicht mehr weiß, wovon er spricht, wenn er nicht mehr weiß, zu dem er spricht, wirst du mitnehmen in dein Grab. 

Granger kommt nach einigen Wochen vorbei und du weißt nicht, was sie tut, aber nach ihrem Besuch hört Potter auf zu trinken, hört Potter auf, sich krankzumelden und verkündet, dass er eine Wohnung gefunden hat nahe des Ministeriums und nahe zum Tropfenden Kessel, die ein Zimmer freihat, in das keine Trolle versuchen einzubrechen, auch wenn er kurz zuvor unter Lachkrämpfen versprochen hat, nicht über den Troll zu sprechen, der mitten in der Nacht in deinem Zimmer stand und dir einen solchen Schreck eingejagt hast, dass du mit geblümter Unterwäsche schreiend auf deinem Bett standest, als Potter, immer der Held, immer der Auror, in dein Zimmer gestürzt kam. Keiner von euch erwähnt den Moment, in dem ihr euch in die Augen schautet und beide voller Panik wart. 

Zusammenzuleben mit Potter ist deine vielleicht schlechteste Idee, aber du kannst nicht anders. Du warst so lange so einsam; du bist so lange in Potter verliebt, dass du dich damit abgefunden hast; nur in seiner Nähe zu sein, ist gut genug. Ihn nur hin und wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, ist gut genug. Du bist nicht stark genug um nicht dankbar zu sein, dass er dich um sich haben will. 

Irgendwann ohne dass du es bemerkt hättest, geht es dir besser, ist der Drang, dir etwas Dummes anzutun verschwunden, fühlst du dich etwas weniger, wie die unliebenswürdigste Kreatur auf der Welt. Die mächtigste Waffe der Therapie ist die Zeit, stand in einem deiner Muggelbücher. 

Potter küsst dich nachdem ihr den Herd eurer Küche zum Explodieren gebracht habt; nachdem du nach einem Witz Weasleys die ganze Nacht durch die Gegend gelaufen bist, bis dich Potter in einem dunklen Winkel von Camden findet, völlig außer sich vor Sorge. Potter küsst dich, nachdem er dich dabei erwischt hat, wie du mit einem von Grangers teuren japanischen Messern, die sie Potter zum Einzug schenkt, an deinem Mal herumkratzt und Potter dir ohne etwas zu sagen, das Messer abnimmt, deine Wunde heilt und dich in den Arm nimmt. Potter küsst dich nachdem ihr die ganze Nacht wach geblieben seid um mit Dean Thomas das Endspiel der Fußballweltmeisterschaft zu sehen und euch über Deans Kopf verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen habt; er küsst dich, nachdem er dich angefleht hat, ihn auf einen Vortrag in Hogwarts zu begleiten, wo du vor Erinnerungen so müde wirst, dass du zwei Stunden am See sitzt, nur um nicht an deinen alten Geistern vorbeizulaufen. Potter küsst dich, nachdem dein Vater stirbt und du so viel Whiskey trinkst, dass du deinen Kopf nicht mehr heben kannst und es Potters kühle Hand ist, die deine Stirn auffängt, bevor sie gegen den Klodeckel schlagen kann. Potter küsst dich nachdem der Typ mit dem ernsthaft versuchst eine Beziehung aufzubauen einen Kommentar über deine Vergangenheit macht, der so schmerzt, dass du kaum Luft kriegst und Potter einen Wutanfall in der Küche hat als du ihm davon erzählst; Potter küsst dich, nachdem du zu Weasley gehst und ihn bittest, nicht auf dem Rest, der noch von dir da ist herumzutrampeln, mit seinen Kommentaren zu eurer Vergangenheit, die du kaum ertragen kannst. Potter küsst dich nachdem er deine Muggelbücher findet und dir sagt, dass er selbst oft Panikattacken hat; Potter küsst dich, nachdem du ihn bittest, langsam zu sein, es nicht zu schnell angehen zu lassen für den Fall, dass er rechtzeitig wieder zu Verstand kommt und sieht, dass er versucht, etwas mit einem Malfoy anzufangen und sein Gesicht ist ernst, als er dir sagt, dass du auch ein Lestrange sein könntest und es ihm nichts ausmachen würde. 

Du küsst Potter nachdem er zitternd von einem Fall zurückkommt, bei dem er und sein Team nur wenige Augenblicke zu spät kommen; nachdem sich ein Freund von Weasley als Sirius vorstellt und Potter den ganzen Abend fast kein Wort spricht. Du küsst ihn, nachdem er dich bittet in deinem Bett schlafen zu können, mitten in der Nacht, mit Augen so voller Angst, dass du deine Bettdecke ohne Kommentar für ihn zurückschlägst. Du küsst Potter nachdem er dir erzählt, wie unerfreulich die Trennung von Ginny war; nachdem Kimmkorn eine Exklusivstory über Harry Potters neue Vorliebe für Männer bringt, die so homophob ist, dass sich sogar das Ministerium genötigt sieht Stellung zu beziehen. Du küsst ihn, nachdem er dir gesteht, dass es Tage gibt, da würde er alles dafür geben nicht erkannt zu werden, Tage an denen er das Haus nur mit Tarnumhang verlassen kann. Du küsst ihn, nachdem er dir von seiner Besenkammer erzählt, auf und ab dabei geht, weil er nur so erzählen kann, was er will, deinem Blick vorsichtig ausweichend. Du küsst ihn nachdem er dir sagt, scheiß auf alle anderen und dir in der Winkelgasse den Arm um die Schultern legt; du küsst ihn nachdem du eines Morgens aufwachst – die Sonne scheint in dein Gesicht, erhellt Potters grüne Augen und in der Heiligkeit eures Bettes liebt ihr euch lange und sanft; Potter kann nicht aufhören, dir überall kleine Küsschen aufzudrücken, die dich vor Scham fast vergehen lassen; Potter kann nicht aufhören die Narben zu küssen, die er selbst auf deinem Körper hinterlassen hat. Du küsst ihn, nachdem er dir ins Ohr flüstert, ich bin glücklich. 

Du bist es auch.


End file.
